Finding Happiness
by Kira25
Summary: As Erika trys to get through rough times with the help of Chris she begins to robattke to show everyone her true worth. But unknowingly, Erika is drawn into a plot that threatens her and all she loves. With Belmont and her friends Erika must defeat the pe
1. Default Chapter

Hiya this is my first fanfic, and I hope you guys enjoy it. Okay Ikki will seem a bit OOC in the beginning, but I will explain later why he acts the way he does. I hope that Chris doesn't seem like a Mary Sue and if anyone could make a couple suggestions about how to keep her from being one. Also I would appreciate it if anyone could critique my work. At first things may be a bit confusing but it will be cleared up as things go on such as why Chris says things like "Now let's go try that thing you call ice cream although I don't understand why anyone would want to eat iced cream." Belmont will come be in the story in a couple chapters so never fear.

Here are the characters ages and height.

Erika- 5'7 16 years old

Chris- 4'9 16 years old

Belmont- 5'10 16 years old

Ikki- 5'9 16 years old

Koji- 5'11 16 years old

Karen- 5'6 16 years old

Rintaro-5'8 16 years old

Henry- 6'3 26 years old

Disclaimer: I don't own Medabots or Advil but I can hope! Anyways on with the story!

"I am a butterfly a beautiful butterfly!" Chris shouted flapping the cardboard wings she had found while unloading some boxes with Henry's help.

"Chris come back here with those!" a flustered Henry ran after the brunette with red streaks as she laughed merrily her green eyes twinkling.

"I can't believe that's my meda fighter," Tsuno a wolf medabot muttered as Erika and Brass burst out laughing. Erika wiping tears out of her alluring blue eyes reached inside her blue jeans to take out a camera and managed to snap a couple of pictures before succumbing to laughter. Meanwhile Henry had somehow managed to catch Chris, but made the mistake of trying to take away Chris's "wings". He was now currently lying on the ground courtesy of Chris as she clutched the "wings" possessively to her red T-shirt and baggy black cargo pants. But all of them knew the fun wouldn't last, and that they would be here soon.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the two freaks," Ikki scornfully spat at the two girls. Chris saw Erika in the corner of her eye tense in anger her two fists curled at the sides of her ocean blue shirt and knowing that this was going to end badly tried to intervene but was quickly cut off by two sets of glares thrown her way.

"I'll just go to my little corner now," Chris said nervously as she backed away from the two and swore that the air crackled with the energy of their anger.

"Listen Ikki we don't want to deal with your crap today so just go hang out with those fakers you call friends," Erika angrily spat at the charcoal haired boy.

Ikki's eyes darkened with anger at her words and replied, "You're just jealous that your not as good as us and that you're unloved and unwanted!" Ikki saw the hurt expression on his face but instead of stopping he only continued, "I only hung out with you because you could give me press coverage and to the others thought you were just a nuisance tagging along. So take a hint no one likes you and no one ever will. Why do you think your parents are always gone because they are disgraced that you're their child"? Crack! Erika had slapped Ikki hard while she was crying and Ikki stumbled back from the sudden impact.

"So that's what you really thought of me," Erika hissed through her tears. "You know I thought you were my friend. I thought I could trust you, but I see I was wrong. I hope you are happy with yourself Ikki," Erika murmured as she turned away from everyone.

"Erika, wait!" Chris cried, but Erika didn't answer and just kept walking away a desperate Brass trying to get her to calm down. Seeing Erika in such pain snapped something in Chris, and the next thing Ikki knew a pair of cardboard wings had hit the back of Ikki's head, and an enraged Chris was being restrained by Henry.

"Chris," Henry reprimanded her but to no avail Chris was too far lost in her haze of anger. Henry managed to restrain Chris long enough for Ikki to back away from the enraged girl. "Chris think about what you are doing," Henry said sharply. "Hurting Ikki won't help Erika at all."

"Shut up!" Chris cried angrily as she struggled against Henry's hold. "You just want to protect him because he's the best god damn meda-fighter in Japan. Well I don't give a shit. I'm thought you were different but I guess I thought wrong," Chris spat as tears began to run down her cheeks. Freeing herself from a hurt and shocked Henry Chris punched Ikki in the face and kicked him in the gut. When Henry started towards her she stopped and walked off with her Medabot Tsuno to go search for Brass and Erika.

"Dude," Rintaro said as he helped put a bandage on Ikki's nose, "You went way too far that time."

"Whose side are you on?" Ikki demanded angrily. "She freaking punched me in the nose and then had the nerve to kick me in the gut afterwards."

"Dude jeez chill out. I'm not talking about Chris," Rintaro said shaking his head slightly as he rummaged through his too large black shorts to find some Advil. Rintaro had learned to always carry it around with him. Rintaro braced himself for another round of whining, but was thankfully saved by Karen.

"Oh Ikki," Karen said sadly, "I heard you had gotten hurt and came right over to help." Karen was dressed in a short nurses outfit with her signature pigtails swinging as she bustled about trying to make Ikki more comfortable.

"Hi Karen," Ikki said a blush staining his cheeks as he started talking to her and Rintaro just sighed and walked over to Henry.

"Hey Henry sup?" Rintaro asked as he wiped off some crumbs of pizza off of his red T-shirt. Henry just turned away and muttered something Rintaro couldn't hear. "Come again," Rintaro said confused.

"I'm doing great just great," Henry practically spat at Rintaro.

"Dude what crawled up your ass and died?" Rintaro muttered only to be hit on the head by a pissed off Henry. "Ouch what was that for?" Rintaro yelled rubbing his head.

"For erasing all of the progress I've made," Henry growled at Rintaro a scowl on his face.

"What do you mean?" Rintaro asked rubbing the back of his head in pain clearly confused.

"I was so close to getting Chris to trust me," whispered more to himself than Rintaro. "But now," Henry sighed in defeat.

"Listen first of all I wasn't even involved in the fight so why are you blaming me. Only you are responsible for you actions no one else, so don't go around blaming others for your own actions," Rintaro said sharply. Seeing Henry's surprised look he wryly said, "Dude I'm not as stupid as I appear to be."

"Tsuno do you think you can track down Brass and Erika?" Chris asked worriedly.

"Yes they should just be around this corner," Tsuno stopped and Chris let out a gasp of wonder as the two looked around. A small stream ran through the clearing and rocks sat baking in the sunlight. Cool green grass tickled Chris's legs and a feeling of peace overwhelmed her trouble person, and then Chris spotted a crying Erika and Brass trying desperately to comfort her and started towards them.

"I wish that I could be stronger," Erika muttered toward her. "I wish I knew why Belmont stopped writing back. I wish my Mom and Dad would come home more often. I wish I could beat Ikki at his own game!" Erika slammed a fist onto the rock she was sitting upon.

"Miss Erika," Brass said tentatively trying not to upset her meda-fighter, "You are a very strong person already."

"No I'm not I'm weak and worthless and," Erika broke down and started crying.

"Look what they have done to you," Chris said sadly as she hugged her best friend. "All the pain they have caused, but you must remember that you are better than they are. You are real and they are only masks of their real selves.

"I want to robattle," Erika mumbled to Chris, and Chris looked up in surprise at her friend's request.

"Why now," Chris said startled, "I mean you've never wanted to before," she said quickly.

"I want to teach Ikki a lesson," Erika said in a determined tone. "I want to show the whole world that I'm worth something, and I might be able to find out what happened with Belmont," Erika's voice took on a sad tone as she said his name.

"Hey come on," Erika said trying to keep her friend from falling back into depression, "I'll teach you how to robattle just don't look so glum. O brother I'm no good at this sort of thing."

Erika chuckled slightly at Chris, "You always know how to make me laugh," she whispered quietly.

Chris blushed slightly at the compliment and said, "C'mon let's go try this ice cream of which you speak of. Of course why anyone would want iced cream is beyond me," Chris sighed quietly to herself.

"Don't worry," Erika said slightly more cheerful than before, "you'll enjoy it."

"Right, iced cream," Chris said doubtfully and Erika jabbed her with an elbow. "Hey!" Chris shouted as Erika ran away from Chris's mock anger and Chris chased after her laughing.

Preview of next chapter

"What do you mean by Silver? Who the hell are you and what do you want with us," Chris asked confused.

I see the rumors are true. You really don't remember anything. How… sad," the man said getting an evil look in his eyes causing Erika and Chris to back away in fear. Finally seeing Erika the man got a startled look on his face that quickly turned into a smirk. I see it is you," he said to Erika, "Jay will be pleased." All of the color seemed to drain out of Erika's face as she whispered in fear, "Jay."

Who is this man? Henry had a sister? And who is this mysterious Jay Erika seems frightened of? Next time on Finding Happiness.


	2. Dreams

I do not own Medabots and never will.

_ "She's the devil's child!" a man cried as he jumped back away from a small child his white coat snagging itself on a piece of wire in the process._

_ "But I'm not," the tiny child started as she began to tear up her amber eyes clouded with hurt and pain._

_ "You know exactly what you are you freak!" a tall woman shouted at the small child no older than eight years._

_ "But Mommy," the child whimpered as she backed into a corner subconsciously trying to get away from the vicious words the black haired woman had thrown at her._

_ The woman's blue eyes flashed with rage as she spat at the tiny figure, "I wish I had never had you, but since I can't change the past I'll just have to change the future. The black haired woman got a mad look in her eyes and lunged at the child ready to strangle her only to be stopped by a bullet going straight through her chest._

"_Get rid of the woman," a curt, male voice said and the figure came into view as he scowled disapprovingly at the amber eyed child whimpering over her dead mother's body. He kicked the dead woman's body away from the child who just stared numbly at the space her gaze blank with shock._

_ Finally, she whispered, "Why does she hate me? What did I do? I... don't understand. Why?" the child began to cry again till the large brown haired man punched her in the face._

_ "Crying is for the weak," he said coldly to the quivering girl. "But," he said sparing her a look, "we shall soon remedy that particular problem." The child only sat there wordlessly once again in shock, and the black haired and green eyed man motioning for his men to take the girl away._

* * *

Chris awoke sweating slightly and sighed softly to herself. "That's the third time this week I've had that dream," she murmured to herself as she looked around her dimly lit bedroom. "Well it's no use trying to go to sleep now." Chris stepped lightly out of bed her brown hair with the barest hint of blonde and red swinging slightly as she walked. Her green eyes were tired and drawn due to lack of sleep she had been having lately. I'm going to become insomniac soon Chriscouldn't help butthinkto herself as she padded down the empty hallway past her foster parents room.

Her foster brother's door creaked slightly as it opened alerting Chris to his presence. "Are you all right big sissy," the child said with innocence only a child could have. "You haven't been sleeping lately." Chris was taken aback by the young child's observational skills. Seeing Chris's befuddled look the child smiled slightly at her his pearly white teeth showing. "It wasn't that hard to figure out. You've seemed so tired lately that anyone would suspect something." His almond eyes were opened innocently as he stared up at Chris his charcoal hair had been slightly messed up by his bed.

Chris sighed and ruffled his charcoal hair messing it up even more ignoring Raven's protests. "I'll be fine kid," she tried to assure the five year old. "I'm just having a couple of nightmares."

"I can help!" Raven said excitedly then clasped his hands over his mouth probably realizing that he could have woken their parents up Chris observed. "I can help," the small child repeated more quietly as he led his sister into his room. His almond eyes searched the room as Chris stared at a chest.

'_Am I really that short_," she wondered. _Even my brother's small dresser is taller than me. I hate being 4'9._' She sighed to herself knowing that she probably wouldn't grow any taller.

"It's all right just go to bed," Chris answered her skin an extremely pale white though she often spent entire days out doors. "I'm just going downstairs to get a pain killer for my killer headache." Giving him a thumbs upside and winking she quickly left before he could protest. "

"Why won't you let anyone help you big sissy?" Raven asked his ceiling as he listened to his adoptive sister's foot steps as she descended down the stairs her lithe, tiny body graceful and almost predatory in movements. '_Why?' _was the younger raven haired brothers last thoughts before he fell asleep in the large poster bed with blue covers and green pillows his small body encased in duck pajamas as his feet stuck out the end. Falling into a peaceful sleep he thought he heard the shattering of glass but paid no mind to it thinking it was just his over active imagination.

* * *

Chris leaned against the refrigerator drinking a glass of milk as she looked at the sleeping pills undecided as to whether she should take them. Logical reasoning said that she should because she couldn't possibly continue on like this, but some normally quiet side of her screamed at her bad idea bad idea. '_Why am I so afraid of letting my guard down?'_ Chris thought in wonder her small developing chest straining against her purple tank top she had worn to bed as she felt the coldness of the refrigerator seep through her thin tank top and short ruby red short shorts that she would never wear in public. Taking another sip of milk she let the cold liquid slide down her throat as she contemplated and weighed the pros and cons of her final decision.

Putting the small bottle of Tylenol PM away she was about to head upstairs when she heard a loud shatter of glass breaking and thumping against the carpeted floor upstairs. Dashing upstairs Chris, to her horror, saw the intruders surround her younger brother and something inside of her took over causing her movements to become mechanical. Jumping at one of them, she unbalanced the man long enough to create a small disturbance and opening large enough for her and Raven to escape from. Sprinting to her parent's room with Raven in tow, Chris's senses seemed to heighten and her legs seemed to move faster as she rounded the corner adrenaline coursing through her veins as she hefted Raven onto her back instructing him to hold on. The hairs on the back of her neck prickled and Chris dive rolled to the side, out of instinct, her green, eyes predatory and her brown hair flying in all directions the bed head not helping matters. Sure enough, Tsuno came diving out from behind the chair sending a web of energy at the men who found themselves stuck to the floor for a few seconds. Knowing that the web wouldn't last very long, Chris leapt to her feet heading for her parents door with Tsuno trying to stop her but the medabot was too late and Chris saw the bodies all mangled and torn and twisted up as if someone had killed them slowly after shooting them in the legs hacking and slicing them until nothing but their faces were recognizable.

Chris stumbled back gasping for breath tears burning in her green eyes as Raven gasped his almond eyes widening in horror as his tiny, chubby six-year old hands grabbed at Chris for a sense of reality. Unsure of whether he should cry or not Raven entered a state of shock that would later be extremely hard to get him out of later. Broken out her own shocked state at the sound of heavy footsteps coming from the stairs, Chris knew they had to get out Chris knew that the window was the only possible means of escape, and she ran over to it her eyes desperate as she ripped and clawed at the stubborn, jammed lock and out of sheer desperation drew her hand back and smashed the window with her fist bits of glass cutting into her weathered, yet pale skin her hair flying about her like a madman's. Setting Raven on a tree branch, Chris turned and both Tsuno and her struggled to block the door sealing it off from intruders. The large oak tree shifted slightly under Raven's weight bending and twisting as Raven struggled to keep his hands on it as he climbed down. His hands had small minor scratches where the tree had scratched him with its branches and rough bark and he winced as his tanned hands burned in pain.

Chris leapt out the window moving stealthily along the branches climbing down with the grace of a cat, she knew that they had to find a safe harbor for her and her brother but she was loathe to drag Erika into this.

"Damn, it can't be helped," she whispered to herself feeling guilty, and that was when it happened. If Erika a close neighbor or even the people that lived right next to her had been home then it might not have happed but it did. The bullet ripped through Chris's flesh and she couldn't help but cry out as it tore through her left arm. Falling to the ground, Chris gasped in pain and felt the blood flowing from her wound.

"Chris!" she heard Erika shout and looked up at the brunette. Erika stopped short and gasped at the blonde/brown haired woman lying before her in obvious pain. Chris's green eyes were glazed over in pain and her small body was trembling in pain. Erika's blue eyes widened in shock this couldn't be right this couldn't be Chris; Chris was strong and could withstand anything to see her like this was shocking.

"Ahaha," the laughter came from above as Tsuno, Chris's medabot came flying down to the ground. The yellow, red, and brown body was covered by bruises and dents in the material. Tsuno's blue eyes though showed a look of determination and pain as the Medabot struggled to get up frightened for its master. Raven whimpered in fear his brown eyes widening and he clutched onto Erika's leg who stared at Tsuno in horror. Tsuno's brown metal hair was covered in debris and glass and the red hair tie that accompanied it had come loose. A skin tight short sleeved yellow shirt with a pair of brown pants with several pockets appeared to be painted on the metal part design and white and tan colors covered the areas where there was no exposed skin excluding the ears at the top of Tsuno's head which were a light brown and pink. However there were several scratches along the normally perfect parts, and Tsuno appeared as if she had taken severe damage and yet here she was functioning on her own.

"You shall not hurt Miss Kashu again," Tsuno said in a deadly serious voice as she lunged at the man only to be thrown back by an odd looking Medabot.

"Well, well, what a pleasant surprise," the man stepped out of the shadows his green hair and glasses coming into view. "I only came here for the girl and now I find you, Erika." Erika stepped back her fear gripping her. "Won't Kuweno be pleased to hear that we know where you are?"

"Go home," Erika bit out sharply as she glanced at Chris and knew she had to get the petite brunette to a hospital soon. There was simply too much blood coming from the wound at too fast a rate to be anything but hazardous.

"So sorry, I'm afraid I can't oblige your request," the man answered laughing his blue eyes laughing at her incompetence. The green hair was splayed lazily across his head and his white tank top showed a muscled chest off. "At least not until I do this," he ran towards Erika sidestepping her at the last moment to touch Chris on the forehead with his callused hand. "Now, you will remember your true identity," Erika heard the man murmur as he stepped away from Chris his odd blue eyes looking unworldly in the light. The black pants began to fade into the shadows as he retreated his mission done for now. "If you want the girl back," he said in a low voice as he gazed at her with his blue eyes showing contempt and envy, "then you'll have to fight for her. Just don't expect everything to be exactly," he struggled to find a word before finally saying, "normal. After all, our dear little Wrath is coming home, finally." Then, the man vanished into the night leaving behind a comatose Chris and shocked Erika. Looking down at Chris, Erika saw to her shock that it seemed as if Chris's wounds were… healing!

"Erika!" she heard a surprised neighbor of Chris's, Izumi if Erika remembered correctly run up to her. The blonde haired brown eyed woman stopped her delicate hands coming to cover a cute face with a slightly angular nose as she gasped. "No," Izumi whispered as she stared at the scene in horror taking in a bleeding Chris, shocked looking Erika, and a haggard looking Raven who was too scared to cry. "The hospital," Izumi said slowly trying to recover her wits, "we have to get to the hospital." All Erika and Raven could do is stand there with wide eyes and scared looks. Chris was in an ambulance within four minutes.

* * *

Henry's blood ran cold. He dimly registered Rintaro stopping and looking at him in confusion as he stumbled backwards. Henry knew clumsiness wasn't like him these days, but he was scared. The hospital, he had to get to the hospital; these were the only thoughts running through his head as he fled. Why would a group a meda-fighters who only attacked the strongest attack her? Why her? They had all been put on high alert and Dr. Akki had even gone as far as to get several of the top teams flown in to prevent further causalities. He had been going to tell Chris and Erika; he knew that Erika would've been ecstatic. But not now, not now, because it seemed they had set their sites on a new victim. A new victim named Chris and that was why he ran. Why he ran to the hospital two blocks down and one across to the hospital on the corner all the while praying he got there on time. Because if he lost her to then he didn't know what he was going to do. 


End file.
